This application claims priority to International Application No. PCT/DE00/00175 which was published in the German language on Jul. 20, 2000.
The invention relates to a high-voltage power breaker, and in particular, to a gas-blast power breaker.
A high-voltage power breaker is disclosed, for example, in DE 196 22 460 C2. In this high-voltage power breaker, the two mutually opposite switching contacts are surrounded by an insulating material nozzle when connected. The insulating material nozzle is connected to the first switching contact, which can be driven. The second switching contact is coupled by a linkage and a direction-changing lever to the insulating material nozzle such that, during operation of the first switching contact, the second switching contact carries out a movement in the opposite direction to it. In order to improve the field control in the interior of the high-voltage power breaker, the shielding electrode is arranged coaxially with respect to the insulating material nozzle. In order to increase the mutual movement during a switching operation, the shielding electrode is coupled to the direction-changing lever.
A transmission rod, which is rigidly connected to the insulating material nozzle, is used for coupling the insulating material nozzle to the direction-changing lever. Another transmission rod is used for driving the shielding electrode. Depending on the use of the direction-changing lever, these transmission rods are arranged eccentrically and on one side, which results in an asymmetric load on the insulating nozzle and shielding electrode. In addition to the desired optimum linear force transmission, forces occur which lead to tilting and tipping of the shielding electrode. Additional guide devices are required in order to ensure that the shielding electrode moves linearly. In order to allow the forces that occur in the process to be absorbed, the shielding electrode must be designed to be sufficiently mechanically robust. These mechanical requirements result in an increase in the moving masses, which is unnecessary per se from the electrical engineering point of view.
In one embodiment of the invention, there is a high-voltage power breaker, comprising: first and second mutually opposite switching contacts when connected, are surrounded by an insulating material nozzle coaxially with respect to which a shielding electrode is arranged, the second switching contact performing a movement in the opposite direction to the first switching contact, which can be driven, during operation of the first switching contact, and the shielding electrode controllable based on coupling by a linkage to the second switching contact, in the movement direction of the first switching contact at a speed whose magnitude is less than the speed of the first switching contact, wherein the insulating material nozzle is connected to two tie rods which are diametrically opposite one another with respect to the center axis of the switch, and extend parallel to the second switching contact and are firmly connected on the side facing away from the insulating material nozzle to a first holder, the first holder is arranged such that it can move axially and on which two connecting rods are arranged such that they can pivot, each of which is connected in an articulated manner to one limb of a fork, the fork is guided such that it can rotate in a fixed bearing and has a lever on its side essentially opposite the limbs, to which lever a coupling lever is connected such that it can pivot and is connected to the contact rod which is fit to the second switching contact and can move axially.
In one aspect of the invention, the angle xcex1 between the limbs of the fork and the lever is greater than 90.
In another aspect of the invention, another connecting rod mounted in an articulated manner on each limb of the fork, the connecting rods each connected such that they can pivot to a second holder, which is arranged on the first holder such that it can move axially, and on which two push rods are arranged in a fixed manner and are connected to the shielding electrode.
In still another aspect of the invention, in the central region of the limbs of the fork, the connecting rods are connected to the fork in an articulated manner such that, during disconnection, the distance traveled by the shielding electrode is shorter than that traveled by the second switching contact.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the fixed bearing which guides the fork such that it can rotate, is arranged on the outer circumference of a stationary tube guiding the contact rod, and at a distance from tube, and the coupling lever, which is connected to the lever of the fork such that it can pivot and is connected to the contact rod, is introduced into the stationary tube via an elongated hole within said stationary tube.
In another aspect of the invention, the fixed bearing which guides the fork such that it can rotate, is connected to the stationary tube.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the fixed bearing which guides the fork such that it can rotate is arranged on the end face of a stationary tube which guides the contact rod.